I Want You
by piggybufallo
Summary: Ren need something,and he knows who can help him fulfill his needs. LEMON INSIDE. Hone-Onna x Ren Ichimoku. Read and Review please! thankyouuu


Title : I Want You

Pairing : Honne-Onna x Ren Ichimoku

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Hell Girl. Please read and review. Sorry for the grammar mistakes ___

"We got a new job to do. Let's go."

Ai Enma walking to the hut's door and get out. Ren Ichimoku,Honne-Onna,and Wanyuudou follow her.

"So,who is our client now?"ask Ren.

"A young woman. Secretary. And her target was her boss."answer Wanyuudou.

"Oh wow. I think I know why.."mumbled Hone-Onna. Ren and Wanyuudou smile together.

"I'll be the doll then.."said Wanyuudou.

"Okay. I'll watching the boss. And you'll watching the woman."said Ren and winked at Hone-Onna. Hone-Onna smiled. Then,all of them leave the hut,to do their job.

****

Hone-Onna sit on a bench with her 'new friends'. The client,her name was Yuko,was busy talking to her friend, Rei that sit beside her.

"Oh yeah,Ayuki.." said Yuko to Hone-Onna,who use 'Ayuki' as her fake name, "I want to ask you about something."

"Oh? What is it?"ask Hone-Onna.

Yuko and Rei chuckled. "Well,I want ask you about.."Yuko use her finger to ask Hone-Onna to move closer. Hone-Onna move his head closer to Yuko and Rei.

"What?"ask Hone-Onna.

"About..sex."whisper Yuko.

Hone-Onna's eyes widened. _What?_

"Haha,why you want to talk about it?"ask Hone-Onna.

"Well,have you do that?"ask Rei.

Hone-Onna smiles. _Well,I had done that,in my past life.._

Suddenly Hone-Onna realized. It's been a long time since the last time she have a sex. A hundred years ago.

"Ayuki?"ask Rei again.

"O..oh! Yeah! Oh,hmm,yes. How about you,Yuko?"ask Hone-Onna. _Maybe I can get an information from this conversation.._

"Of course I have."said Yuko. Rei giggled. "So,I think I'm the only one who virgin in here."said Rei.

Hone-Onna smiled. "It's okay,Rei."said Hone-Onna.

Rei smiled. "Oh yeah,Ayuki. Where is your house now?" ask Rei.

"In Sakura Hotel,not far from here." _I want to try to stay in a hotel once. And that Sakura Hotel is pretty nice. Miss,Ren,and Wanyuudou is allowed me to stay there for a while too.._thinks Hone-Onna.

Suddenly, Ichimoku Ren's face was showed up in Hone-Onna's mind. The face of the man who make Hone-Onna busy thinking of him lately.

*****

Ichimoku Ren,sitting in a couch. He takes his martini glass and drink it.

Beside him,Iwao Arada,his new business partner,was making out with a woman from nowhere.

Ren only smiling when a naked girl do a striptease in front of him,on the table. Iwao asked him to go to this elite bar. Ren thinks maybe he'll get a new information about this man. One information that Ren already got is,this man really like young women.

"Hey,Ren! Want one of them?"ask Iwao,pointing at five young women that only using a underwear,standing in front of him.

"Ah,no,thank you."said Ren,politely.

"Huh? You don't like these young bitch?"

Ren raise his eyebrows,smiled,and shook his head.. Those women still standing in front of him, try to flirt him.

"Huh? Hey,come on. I'll pay it for you. They will give you such an excitement. Just like that secretary."

_That secretary? _thinks Ren.

"You mean,your secretary? Miss Yuko?"Ask Ren.

"Miss?" ask Iwao,then laughed,"you don't need to call that bitch with Miss. I was fucking her last week!"

Ren's eyes widened. "Oh." _Well,I know the reason now. My job is done. Then,what should I do to spend my time.._

"Hey,young man.."said one of Iwao's women that suddenly already sit beside Ren.

"Hm?"answered Ren.

"Are you horny?"ask her,to the point.

Ren smiled. "No,I'm not."

"Are you sure?"ask that woman,and slowly tore off her bra.

Ren's eyes widened again. _Wow. I'm sorry,girl. Only one woman in this world that can make me horny._

Suddenly,that woman's face came to Ren's mind. Her beautiful face,curvy body,and how hot she is. Her beauty,who can resist? Even sometimes,he can't control his mind when he saw her,almost everyday.

Hone-Onna is the prettiest,hottest woman that ever came to his life.

"Hey,come on,Ren! Just take her to your place! Where do you live?"ask Iwao.

Ren surprised,realized that he already thinked about Hone-Onna too long.

And suddenly,that wants came back. His need,that until now can't be fulfilled. And he's badly want it. Really want it.

_Hey,she'll stay in the hotel tonight,right? _Thinks Ren.

Suddenly he remember something.

"Still not horny?"ask that woman.

"Actually.."said Ren,then stand up,"yes,I'm horny. But I don't want to do that with you."

That woman looks disappointed,then use her bra back.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving?" ask Iwao.

Ren smiled. "Yeah. I will go to somewhere that will give me more fun than here. See you later,Iwao-senpai."said Ren,then left the bar.

*****

Hone-Onna opens her room's door,and get inside. She stares at the room.

_Oh,so this is the hotel.._thinks Hone-Onna.

Hone-Onna lock the door and walks to the bathroom. It's time to use the kimono again.

Hone-Onna slowly open her blazer's buttons,and throw it to the floor. She open her shirt's buttons too,one by one,and throw the shirt to the floor. She put off her skirt,then her underwear. With a naked body,Hone-Onna stares at the mirror,seeing her reflection.

Hone-Onna want to take her kimono on the counter,when she realized that she doesn't have take her kimono yet.

"How can I forgot about it.." mumbled Hone-Onna. She takes a towel that placed on another counter, wear it to her body and walks outside the bathroom.

Hone-Onna search the kimono around the room. _Where is that kimono? I've put it on the bed.._

"Are you searching for this,Miss Hone-Onna?"

Hone-Onna turn back quickly. _I know that voice!_

Ren,stand up behind the door,hold the white kimono and smiling. He still use his shirt and black pants.

"R..Ren?!" said Hone-Onna shocked.

Ren smiled and walks to Hone-Onna. "Good night,miss."

"Give it back,okay?" said Hone-Onna.

Ren smiling again. But now,Hone-Onna realized that Ren's smile is not an ordinary smile. It's like,he want something.

Ren walks to Hone-Onna,closer to her,still smiling. Hone-Onna moves back,as Ren walks more closer to her.

Suddenly,Ren throws the kimono to the floor. His hands hold both of Hone-Onna's hands. She can't move.

"Wh..what are you doing?"ask Hone-Onna,nervous.

Ren moves his face closer to Hone-Onna's, until his face is only five centimeters from her face.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this a lot, miss. Same as me." Whisper Ren.

Hone-Onna just opened her mouth to say something when Ren's lips attack her lips and kiss her passionately,with intensity. His hands move to her face and hold it.

She can't resist. His tongue playing with hers. His mouth moving to her neck, and kiss it. His hand moving to her towel,and pull it until the towel fell to the floor. Her handspull all of his shirt's buttons and throw the shirt to the floor. The other hand unzipped his pants and throw it on the floor.

Ren moves his lips and kiss Hone-Onna's lips again. He push her to the bed.

She pull him until he laying on her body and kiss him more passionately. His hands move to her breasts and playing with her nipples. She moaned and screams his name.

Ren's hands trailed down her breasts and hold her waist.

Hone-Onna moaned as his finger found its way inside her. She arched her body to him, and matching the languid movement of his long digit. Both of them moaned. They keep moving,and became faster every few seconds.

His lips kissing her breasts, then move to her neck, and back to her lips. His kiss was more passionately than before.

"Faster.." said Hone-Onna. Ren smiled and move his penis more faster. She moaned and kiss him again.

"You really good at this.."whisper Ren to Hone-Onna's ears. She smiles and kissing his cheek, then move back to his lips again.

Ren, looks tired, rolling on his back and lay there. Hone-Onna moves and lay on his builded-chest. They kissing once more time,then sighed.

"You know something,miss?"ask Ren.

"What?"Ask Hone-Onna,smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we live together like this for forever?"

"I hope so. I really want to."

They kissing again one more time,not realize that there's people who watching them from outside the window.

"So, this is why she want to stay in this hotel tonight?"ask Wanyuudou.

Ai shook his head. "Don't know. Let's leave. Let them having fun."

Wanyuudou smiled.

_- finally finished. Huff. Sorry if it's weird! And sorry if it's not as good as you wanted to. And I'm so sorry for all the mistakes in grammar. Thank you so much for reading!-_


End file.
